


If The Situation Were DIfferent

by Anonymous6285



Series: Beatles Family AU [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Caught, Coming Out, Crying, Family, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: George catches Paul and John making out together, and secrets come out.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Beatles Family AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923505
Kudos: 36





	If The Situation Were DIfferent

John smiled against Paul’s lips as the younger boy moaned at the rolling of his hips. They had yet to remove any of their clothes, but they both seemed just fine for now.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he muttered, biting his lip to stifle the moans that were probably travelling through the walls well enough that Paul’s parents could hear them. He just hoped they were being quiet enough or that the two men had enough sense to not say anything about it. “God, Macca. Such a tease…”

Paul grinned at how desperate John was for more friction, and he caressed his head with his hand. “M’not teasin’ ya!” he protested. “What? Have you never been bottom before?” John blushed. “Oh, I see…” He ground his hips even harder on John, feeling the erection press against his own.

“No. But for you, I’d make the exception,” he moaned, suddenly biting down on Paul’s neck.

“Holy shit!” 

The pleasure of the moment lasted about five seconds, because then, they both heard the door handle turn, and before they could even do anything to help their situation, George was standing in the frame.

“H-- oh.” His face went from confused to shocked to embarrassed all within the span of a split second, and Paul swore he felt his insides fall beneath him. His erection faded fast, and he started to climb off of John. “Oh, god. I’m s-sorry, Paul. I’ll just-- fuck!” With one last breath, he was gone, slamming the door shut. 

“What do we do?” John asked frantically, sitting up in the bed with wide eyes. “God, he’s gonna tell your mum! And they’re gonna tell Mimi! She’s gonna fucking kill me, Paul! She’s gonna--”

“John, it’s okay. Calm down, it’s alright.” Paul was doing his best to soothe the other man, but it definitely wasn’t working.

“You expect me to calm down when--?”

“He’s not going to tell your aunt!” Paul assured. “And he’s not going to tell my mum.” He cringed at the word. “I haven’t got a mum, Johnny!”

John stared at him for a bit. “God, I’m sorry. I thought… I thought you had both of your parents, I had no idea--”

“I do! But that’s beside the point. Look, I’m going to go out there and talk to him. You can, as well, if you want.”

John huffed. “I don’t want him knowing who I am! He finds that out, then he finds out about my aunt, and then--”

“Dammit, John, he’s not going to tell her anything. He won’t out you to somebody without your permission.” Silence followed from the other boy. “You’re more than welcome to stay in here, okay?”

“Do you really think that my coming out is of any concern to him when he just found us--”

“Yes, I do, John! He’s my dad, and I know for a fact that unless you’re in serious danger, he would never tell your aunt something like that!” He knew John wasn’t believing a word he said, because at this point, he was in tears. “Fuck… Johnny, I have two dads.”

“You have… what?”

“Two fucking dads, okay? He doesn’t care that we’re both blokes, like? He knows what it’s like to keep that secret, and he knows not to out you to your aunt.” 

“Does he know about you?”

Paul shook his head. “Well, he didn’t… I guess now…”

“Fuck, I’m so sorry. I should’ve double checked that the door was locked. I didn’t even think about it.” John was starting to cry harder, clutching to Paul for comfort. “I’m sorry. I’m sure everything’s going to be fine, but I just… you’re the only person who knows about me. It’s just really scary having somebody else find out.”

“God, I know that, love. Do you want to go out there with me?” he asked softly, and John nodded. “Okay.” He stood from the bed, holding John’s hand carefully in his own, and they made their way out into the hall and down the stairs. When they arrived in the living room, George was sitting down with his face in his hands, so Paul cleared his throat.

The man’s face rose with a horrified expression. “Paul, I just want you to know that I am so very sorry, and I’ll be sure to knock before I just barge in like that--”

“Thanks, dad, but I think it’s time I tell you something. Erm, this is John.” John smiled and waved, despite the tears in his eyes. 

“Hello, John. I’m sorry about the interruption. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“Of course, Mr. McCartney--”

“Harrison-Starkey,” Paul corrected, and when John gave him a confused look, he spoke again. “They didn’t change my last name when I was adopted, so it’s different.”

“Oh! Well, I’m sorry you had to see that. I should really be the one apologising.” 

Paul could feel the tension hanging in the air as his father’s mind scurried to find a response that would help the situation. “You shouldn’t be apologising for something like that. It’s all natural. I guess I just feel bad that I’m kind of forcing you both to come out about it when you obviously weren’t ready.”

John swore he choked on his own spit at that. His aunt was probably the kindest and sweetest lady, and even she wouldn’t be so chill about finding her nephew in bed with another boy.

“I’m going to make the assumption that your parents don’t know?” George said to John, who nodded. “Well, I guess all I’ve got to say is just… I hope you’re being safe, and if you have any questions, I’m always here.”

A small smile lit up his face, and John sighed in relief. “Wait, da, are you… are you going to tell Papa?”

George stared at him for a second. “I… do you want me to? Because I can if ya want. I don’t have a problem with that.”

“I was actually thinking I’d want to wait a bit,” he mumbled, feeling a bit bad. Didn’t both of his parents deserve to know?

“That’s alright, too. Whatever you decide, love.”

“Thanks. I think we’re just going to go back upstairs now.” The shyness in his voice was evident, hoping his dad didn’t think too much about all of this.

“Oh, yeah. Er, it was wonderful to meet you, John. You seem like a wonderful boy.”

“You, too, Mister, erm…” He bit his lip as he struggled to remember the name of the man. Then he finally gave up. “You, too, Mister.”

George chuckled, and John and Paul finally scurried out of the living room and back up the stairs.

“God, why didn’t you tell me your dad was literally the nicest person on the planet?” John hissed at him. “I was expecting a beating! Not him offering to answer our questions.”

“I tried to tell you he wouldn’t tell your aunt, and you didn’t believe me!” John just giggled. “Oh, erm, it’s Harrison-Starkey.” John blinked at him, confused. “His last name. Harrison. Starkey.”

“Harrison-Starkey,” John repeated. “Love, I didn’t even know you were adopted. You didn’t think that bit of information would be important?”

“It never was. Until you said his name wrong, that is.”

“Oh, sod off.”


End file.
